


Can You Help Me? (Dear God, I Hope So)

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Butch Donna, F/F, Femme Jackie, Femslash, Getting Together, Lesbian Donna, Lesbian Jackie, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Princess Jackie, Stone Butch Donna, Use of the D slur for identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: The "neighbors who meet because one can't open the stupid jar" AU





	Can You Help Me? (Dear God, I Hope So)

**Author's Note:**

> AU prompt: Neighbors who only meet because “i cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?” from tumblr user perfectlyrose

Donna swiped at a strand of hair with the back of her wrist, huffing when the attempt was not very successful. She shrugged it off and finished tightening the last screw back into place. She tapped at the screw with a blunt fingernail, worrying over it with her thumb to make sure it was flush with the panel. Nodding with approval, she stood, tossed the screwdriver onto the counter, and wiped her hands off on a spare towel. Her beer was around here somewhere, where was it?

Before she could find it, there was a knock at the door. Her face scrunched in confusion. She wasn't expecting anyone, but Forman and Hyde often stopped by without asking. Of course, they didn't normally knock, and if the door was locked, they'd just knock against it until she answered. So it probably wasn't the guys. She opened the door and peeked through.

And then she lost all her feelings in her arms. This absolutely beautiful girl stood in front of her door – dark hair curled into low pigtails tied off with bright pink ribbon, bright brown eyes under sculpted eyebrows, pink shimmer glistening on full lips, firm breasts not quite hidden under a tiny patterned vest, her petite form just perfect for laying spread-eagle across Donna's bed...

Donna scrunched her eyes closed and then blinked them a bunch of times. _Get a grip, Pinciotti._ “Um, can I help you?” she asked, opening the door wider. Damn, she should've put on a shirt. Or at least a bra. Too late for that now. 

The girl, for her part, took some time to answer, and Donna was pretty sure that was interest not disgust in her eyes. “Yes. Hi.” Then she fluttered her eyelashes, shook her head for her tails to swing and bounce, and held up a jar tight to her torse but not in front of her chest. Yep, that was _definitely_ interest. “I can't open this jar,” the girl pouted prettily and leaned against her doorframe. “Can you help me?”

_Dear God, I hope so._

She cleared her throat. “Yeah, sure, here,” she rasped, and she took the jar out of the girl's soft hands. She gave a test twist, but it was a little too tight, so she pulled it close to her body, hunched her shoulders, and fixed her grip. The lid popped off easily, and when she looked up, she caught the girl staring at her arms. _Fuck_ , she needed to rub one out. 

She passed both pieces over. “I'm Donna, by the way.”

“I'm Jackie Burkhart. I just moved in next door.” She pointed over with the lid to her door. “You should probably get used to me coming over, I'm too pretty to open my own jars,” Jackie informed her. 

Donna smiled. “You're welcome any time.”

“Well, thanks,” Jackie said, and she left. 

Donna closed the door before she could do anything stupid like stare at her ass. She looked down at herself – yup. Too loose white tank top over no bra at all, baggy jeans with old motor oil stains, giant Wiley Coyote feet poking out under frayed hems. _**Real** impressive, Pinciotti_. She grimaced. Maybe next time, she'd look a little more polished.

*

She did _not_ look more polished. Same kind of ratty jeans with a hole on one knee, bare feet, an old cap put on backwards just to keep her hair outta her face. At least this time, she had on a full shirt, even it was just an old flannel. She quickly closed another button. 

Donna swung the door open with maybe a little more enthusiasm than necessary. “Hey! Jackie, right?” She kept the eye-roll internal, but _wow_ , that sounded dumb. Admitting she remembered the name, and then pretending that she hadn't? She was stupider than Kelso.

“Yeah!” Jackie beamed up at her, hands clasped around what looked like a bottle of vegetable oil. “You remembered!”

Donna coughed and scratched at the back of her neck. “Yeah, well. Ya need help with that?”

“Yeah!” Jackie passed the bottle over and held up a rubber dish glove. “Do you need this?”

“No, I should be fine,” Donna laughed a little, popping off the top and handing it all over. “You baking something?”

“Oh, no,” Jackie giggled and ducked forward, and Donna couldn't help but peek down the petite girl's shirt for a second. Holy _hell_ , this girl was hot. “I'm trying to make rice and heard this would help with the whole angry bubbling thing.” She gestured wildly – obviously trying to communicate the _angry bubbling thing_ – and sloshed some oil on the ground. “Oh, no!”

“Hey, it's fine, I got it.” She snatched up the rag she kept strung through a belt loop and sopped it up. “All gone!”

“Yeah,” the girl agreed, but she seemed a little unsure.

Donna assured her again, “It's fine, doll, don't sweat it.”

Jackie huffed. “I don't sweat, I _glisten_.” Then she stopped, tilted her head, and smiled some small, sly thing. “Did you just call me _doll_?”

“Um. I. Shut up,” she chuckled, too nervously, scraping a hand down her thigh.

“You did. You swooped in all hot and sweaty and saved me and called me _doll_.” Jackie looked giddy. 

“I'm not all hot and sweaty,” Donna defended herself dumbly. 

Jackie grinned and reminded her, “You were last time. Your arms were all,” and she lifted her eyebrows and nodded and bit her bottom lip, “And it was _nice_. Just like a romance novel! A good one, by like, Ann Bannon.”

Donna's brain started whirring again. “Wait. Ann Bannon?” Donna scoffed, refusing to believe her luck. “Jackie, are you a _dyke_?”

Jackie's jaw clenched and her lips pursed. “I prefer the term lesbian.”

“Right, sorry, it's just, well.” Donna shook her head. She couldn't believe it. “I'm _definitely_ a dyke.” Most of the babes she met had been fine with her calling herself a dyke instead of a lesbian, but she liked to check – the tension flew out of Jackie's shoulders. “And I'd _love_ to take you out tomorrow night.”

*

Donna finished tying the top layer of her hair into a knot, and then straightened her tie. This was the part she was good at. 

Not with dudes, of course. Back then, she'd been gangly and awkward and wearing horrible dresses from her mother's closet even though Midge insisted the colors clashed with her hair. She hadn't had the heart to tell her mother that was the point. And she wouldn't have understood, anyway.

But for babes, always. Cleaned up nice, opened doors, paid for dates she planned herself. Way it should be.

She smoothed down her vest and smiled at her reflection. She was ready to go, and dating her neighbor meant she didn't have to worry about leaving on time. She grabbed the single lily from the kitchen counter – she didn't know what Jackie liked, but flowers seemed a safe bet.

While locking up, she hoped she wouldn't be coming back until the next morning. Then she strolled down the hall to knock on Jackie's door, technically still a couple minutes early. Hopefully that would be okay. It was hard to know which girls would take forever and which could toss on a sundress and be out the door. 

Jackie seemed like one of the first.

“Just a minute!”

Yup.

“No rush!” she called back, just to be polite. “It's just me.” She propped herself up against the wall opposite Jackie's front door, slipping one hand into a pocket, keeping the lily tucked close her chest. Poses were hard – she wasn't one of those dykes that knew how to take a great photo – but she did her best.

And it seemed to work, since when Jackie came out her front door, she stopped short with her eyes wide.

_“Oh.”_

_Oh_ was right. Jackie was all dolled up, face painted bright and wearing some sort of sunny halter dress and tall strappy shoes that still didn't bring her up to Donna's height and _wow_ , that little nervous smile made her want to push Jackie right back into that apartment and have her up against a _wall_ , but Donna took a deep breath and smiled – mostly politely, only a little suggestive – and held out the lily.

“For you.”

Jackie beamed and took the flower, eyes fluttering shut as she hugged it close. “Thank you, it's wonderful.”

“You're beautiful.” She hadn't meant to say it, but she wasn't going to take it back.

“And you're very handsome,” Jackie replied easily.

Donna blushed. All these years, and she still blushed any time a babe knew to call her handsome instead of beautiful. “How does Italian sound?” she asked, extending her arm.

Jackie slipped a hand in. “Sounds great.”

*

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jackie panted against her lips.

“Open for me,” Donna demanded, and licked the curse right out of her mouth. She'd been a perfect gentleman all night, opened Jackie's car door and pulled out Jackie's chair and flirted and laughed and paid and walked her to her front door and expressed polite interest when Jackie invited her in and passionate interest when Jackie pulled her close and kissed the daylights out of her, and now she just wanted to see how many orgasms she could wring out of Jackie's body before they crashed from exhaustion.

Jackie melted back against the wall, and Donna just stepped into the kiss and slid a thigh up against Jackie's core and let her ride. Her hands went to Jackie's hips as they writhed and worked her up, up, and over the edge. 

Jackie's gasps were short and sweet and soft, and she let out the tension in her muscles like honey dripping onto a spoon. Donna ducked down to scoop her up against the wall, and all the tension came back in Jackie as she squealed, “Donna! You'll drop me!”

Donna scoffed, “I will **not**. Now, where we going?”

“Down the hall, door at the end of the hall.” Jackie clung to her shoulders as she hurried, but she was laughing by the time Donna tossed her onto the bed.

“Fuck's sake, Jackie, how many pillows do you own?” Donna complained as she swatted another few off onto the floor. 

“Only twenty-three!”

Donna propped herself up to glare down at Jackie. “Tell me you're joking.”

“I would _never_ joke about my unicorn pillows,” Jackie said, sounding only a little breathless.

“...They have unicorns?”

Jackie's lips pursed. “...That's not important. What _is_ important … is that you should kiss me again.”

“As my lady commands.” She dipped to kiss her again, leaving little strips of warm and wet on her jaw, on her neck, along the little straps of her dress until Jackie reached up and untied the halter, and then she was able to give Jackie's breasts the worship they deserved. Small, tight, softly tipped against the calluses on Donna's fingers. Jackie mewled and squirmed at the attention, and Donna groaned against her skin. “Do you want my leg again?”

Jackie nodded in a daze. “And fingers. Add fingers.”

Donna glanced around, realizing that she was still draped half off the bed. “Here, budge up,” she said, and she helped Jackie scoot up closer to the headboard. “You and all your pillows,” Donna grumbled.

“Yeah, I'm a total princess,” Jackie laughed, reaching for Donna again with desperate hands.

Donna resisted the pull. “Wait. Are you? A pillow princess, I mean?”

Jackie looked like she regretted bringing it up. “I mean. I'm not _totally_ spoiled, I'll reciprocate, you don't have to wor-” 

“No,” Donna cut her off with a kiss. “No, I like it.” She swiped her thumb down Jackie's clit and relished the way the petite woman's legs jolted. “I like you, you're fucking perfect.”

“Well, I'm easily the prettiest girl in all of Wisconsin, but – oh. Are you stone?” Jackie caught on quickly. 

“Yep.” Donna slotted her leg into position then bit lightly into Jackie's shoulder. That didn't get much of a response, so she moved to licking up Jackie's collarbone. _There_ , that shudder, that's what Donna wanted. “Let me take care of you.”

Jackie relaxed back into her pillows with a chuckle, threading one hand into red hair and sliding the other up and down Donna's shoulder, holding her aloft steadily. “That's how all of this started, didn't it? With you being willing to help me?”

“Oh, I'll help you, alright, I'll help you all night.”

Jackie giggled and guided Donna's fingers into her folds. “Just all night?”

“Ask me again in the morning,” Donna conceded with a chuckle, nipping at Jackie's ear. 

“Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you? What if I don't let you stay the night?” 

The threat was obviously empty, Jackie's true feelings shouted by her easy smile and her rocking hips and her tight grip and _fuck, yes, please come again._

“ _Please?_ ” Donna whispered.

Jackie groaned and came, clenching down on Donna's body from her hair to her thigh. 

“ _Beautiful_ , beautiful,” she murmured into Jackie's hair, riding it out with her.

“Actually, I mostly answer to Jackie.”


End file.
